figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Emela Andra Wu-Jardu
Emela Andra Wu-Jardu is a young female human hailing from the kingdom of Goznor. She is the guardian of Belfan's Water Crystal. Background Little is known about Emela's background, as she does not talk much about it. She claims to be from Canonia, but seems not to, as when Deugan asks if maybe they should see her house or meet her friends on arrival to Canonia, she immediately says strange excuses, ("Oh, I'm sure my house has been blown down or something by now", "Oh, they probably don't remember me anymore") and tries to change the subject. She is the spell caster of the group, using wands to attack opponents. Involvement Emela is among a group of guard recruits, which Mardek and Deugan also are a part of. In their final test before becoming official guards, she is forcably paired with Steele, whom she hates. At the end of the mission, she ends up accidentally "killing" Steele when he tries to kill Muriance, over which she is distraught. Later, having calmed down somewhat, she joins Mardek and Deugan on their mission to find the Canonia Shaman, who has vanished mysteriously. Along the way, she allows the party to enter Lake Qur by using the spell Aqualung. After Moric's defeat, and the crash of his battleship, Emela leaves the royal guard, turning down a promotion, for unknown reasons (she also hugged Mardek before she left). In Mardek 3, she appears as a boss in the Water Temple and fights Mardek's group when they came to take the Water Crystal. After being defeated by Mardek's group, she allows him to take the Crystal. She recognizes him but he doesn't recognize her. She rescues Deugan after Moric's Battleship crashes and helps him to recover as confirmed by Dreamstones #1 to #8. After that, he ultimately chooses to leave her and become a new identity known as Lone Wolf. Battle Main article: Water Guardian. Vital stats Chapter two *STR: 9 *VIT: 11 *SPR 20 *AGL: 16 Personality According to her profile, Emela is somewhat of a shy person. She is very nice to Mardek and Deugan, and is attracted to both of them. Unlike most girls, she does not like Steele. She is merciful and does not allow Steele to kill Muriance, and feels bad when she badly harms him with a thunderbolt despite his nastiness. Quotes * "I'll probably spend the reward money on makeup, shoes or something." * "Oh shut up you brutish lout." * "Oy! Mardek! Wake up!" * Emela: '''"How odd you are!" * '''Lake Hag: "Gwuuuuuuh!" * Emela: "Something's clearly wrong with the Lake Hag! Do you think we should --" * Lake Hag: '''"GWUUUUUUUUUH!!!" * '''Emela: "Wah!" * "Was that supposed to make any sense at all?" * (Steele was hitting on her)"Eugh, you disgust me." * "Steele, stop it!" * (To Muriance)"We don't want to fight you--" * (angered too much and attempts to struck Steele with Lightning) "Oh, I've had ENOUGH of this!" * "Uhmm..." * (after she killed Steele on accident)"Steele?" * "I didn't mean to!!!!" * "I'm not a murderer! * "I mean, killing a killer. A killer killer is still a killer!" * ''(to Steele sarcastically) ''"Yes, but nobody cares." Trivia * During chapter 2, in Lake Qur, there is a path off to the left on the first screen. However, if the player tries to go down it, Emela will stop them, saying "We shouldn't waste our time going around to random temples and things!". When Deugan asks her why she knows there was a temple, she declines and tries to change the subject. * She's loosely based on Firequill and many female characters from Pseudolonewolf's early games as confirmed by him. * Her dialogue in Chapter 3 implies she may be a playable character in the next chapter. See also * Mardek * Deugan Category:Playable MARDEK Characters Category:MARDEK Characters